sky_does_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Squids
Squids are some of the main characters in Skydoesminecraft's videos . Squid are 8-armed mobs that spawn in water. Squid are always passive towards the player, akin to the other passive mobs found on land. They can be found in water from levels greater than 45 and lower than 63, and they can spawn in any biome or difficulty . Appearance Squid have 8 tentacles, blueish-teal skin and teeth that can be found underneath the head. They have two eyes which appear wall-eyed. Despite being called squid in-game, their body arrangement is closer to that of a real-world octopus. Uses When killed, each squid will drop 1 - 3 ink sacs, each of which can be used directly as a unit of black dye. Like any other dye, an ink sac can be crafted with or applied to various items to recolor them: wool, leather armour, hardened clay, a sheep, or a dog's collar. An ink sac in particular can also be crafted with varying proportions of bone meal to yield light gray and dark gray dyes, or with a feather and a book to produce a book and quill. Behavior When moving about, all squid's tentacles open and close, giving them an appearance of pushing themselves forward. Squid will hover in place and wander around one layer aimlessly, are not attracted to light1 and do not deliberately interact with the player, except if attacked. It will try to swim away from the player. Squid could stay alive but become immobile when beached on the land until before 1.4.4pre. From that version they suffocate in air. They can take fall damage and burn like any land mob, but, due to being aquatic they cannot drown. Squid cannot swim in lava, even if given a Fire Resistance potion. They simply pass through the lava and behave as if on land. Squid (unlike land-based mobs) can swim against a current and not get pushed by it. Biography *squids in real life lived before, during, and after the dinosaurs lived. Butter and squids some Squids hate butter. some butter hates squids. They both fight each other they both hate each other too in some cases squids uses butter for there own evil game. Squid facts *A Squid is an 8-armed mob that can swim in the sea very slowly . *In When Squids Strike!, he Added two other Mods, named the Smart Moving Mod and The Sports Mod. *The Squids have four Overlords, three in Epic Jump Map: Butter Edition and one in Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE!. Sky forgot to kill one of the Overlords in Epic Jump Map: Butter Edition. *The only way to actually kill a Squid is by getting rid of their only source of power: Water. Doing that will cause the Squid to die. *There might be a fact that Sky or Deadlox is doing the voices for the squids. *Only Sky can hear the squids, if you go on either Ty's or Jason's videos, Sky will just be saying shut up to the squids at random times. *Squid are the first and so far the only water mob. *Hitting a squid underwater causes them to rise approximately 1/3 to 1/2 a block. *Squid cannot be damaged by attacking their tentacles. *Squid behave like some land mobs and attempt to ride a Minecart. However this is not always useful as rails and water cannot occupy the same block. *Squid are the first passive mob that spawn at any light level, in water, and without grass. *When the world is loaded, all squid are aligned with the tentacles facing east. *In RC2, when Squid came out of the water and were hurt, they made the new player hurt sounds. *Squid and Bats are the only passive animal that cannot breed; due to this, however, they will spawn like the other animals used to. *It is possible for a squid to receive fall damage. *Squid, along with Ocelots and Bats are the only passive mobs that can despawn. *It is possible for squid to spawn in the fountains of Strongholds, underground lakes, wells, obsidian patches, cobblestone generators, and caves with water running through it. Category:Squid-Blooded Category:Squid army members Category:Squid Category:Derpy Squids Category:Main character Category:Hearth of the squid army Category:Squid troopd Category:Videos Category:Sky's videos